A Different Kind Of Love Story Mindless Edition
by XxDiamondJAInTheRoughxX
Summary: After a concert in New York, Prodigy and the boys go to McDonald's. But what happens when Prodigy meets a new girl? Will sparks fly?


A Different Kind Of Love Story

**Prodigy's POV-** "Thank you New York we love you all!" I yelled over the crowd, my voice echoing across the room as we exited the stage and celebrated another sucessful concert. I breathed a sigh of relief as I landed on the couch in the tour bus and kicked my legs on the table placed in front of it.

"Hey,hey, you know the rules, no matter how tempting, we can't put our feet on the table." Roc reminded me as I inwardly groaned realizing that he was right and that was one of the many rules that came with temporarly living in the tour bus.

"I know, but its not fair, where else am I gonna put my feet." I asked him as Ray Ray and Princeton entered the room.

"Uh, the floor." Ray Ray replied sarcasticly.

"Yeah, or up your-"

"Language!" Princeton screamed before I had a chance to finish my sentence. In a flash all eyes were on me, awaiting my reply.

"What I was gonna say butt." I said casually as I stood up from my sitting position. "Well, how about we go grab something to eat." I suggested walking towards the door to the bus. They all looked at me like I had just grown four heads." What? We don't have to be on stage for another hour and a half to close the show might as well have some fun until then." I explained.

"Prod's right, its not like we have anything else to do." Roc said. "Plus, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

"Your always starving Roc." I added, as I heard Ray Ray let out an almost inaudible snicker.

"Well then, lets not stand around and grab some grub!" Said Princeton as he brushed past me an out the door.

"What else do I have to live for." Ray Ray complained sarcasticly as he followed Princeton out the door.

"Finally some food!" Roc Royal cheered as he to exited the bus. I rolled my eyes as I left the bus as well.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the group began to walk. Everyone came to a stop almost simutanoustly, realization covering there faces. "You don't know do you?" I questioned. I took their silence as a no." I saw a McDonald's on the way up here. Why don't we eat there?" Silenced followed as they thought.

"Yeah,sure." replied Ray Ray.

"Why not?" I haven't had McDonald's in a while." Answered Princeton.

"Mickey D's it is!" Roc exclaimed, as he rubbed his hands together.

We walked several blocks but we finally made it to the famous red and yellow building we loved to call to McDonald's. We casually walked into the room starting towards the counter to order. Luckly there weren't many people there so the wait in line was unaturaly short for a McDonald's in New York. We were quickly given our food so we sat at a four seat table in the restuarant.

I had ordered some chicken strips, a small fry, and an orange Hi-C. Princeton had settled for a medium fry and a Diet Coke. Ray Ray ordered eight Chicken McNuggets and a small fry. Roc Royal, well, he got a Big Mac combo meal with the exception of a Sprite and an apple pie of course.

While eating my fries, ketchup landed on my jacket, custom made for the show and several other occasions, and I'd rather not explain why there was a stain on the newley made and purchased jacket that took alot of time and money to make. I would never hear the end of it. I got up to grab some napkins but not before telling the guys I was leaving for a second. "Hey guys I'm gonna get some napkins okay?" I told them they all nodded then continued to stuff their faces.

I headed toward the napkin dispenser but on my journey I bumped into sombody. I fell to the ground catching myself before I hit my head as I watched a yellow computer plumet to the ground. A girl who appeared around my age was standing before me clutching a spot just below her knee. I hastily stood up and studyed the girl she was wearing a blue floral dress paired with a pair of sandals. Her black hair cascaded past her shoulders. I hadn't realized that the girl had yet to stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, here let me help." I offered, putting out my hand. The girl looked up, I finally had a chance to look at her face. She was fairly pretty, beautiful even, and she appeared like a nice person judging by her attire. Or that was what I thought until she looked at my face and glared.

"I don't need _your_ help." She said through gritted teeth. She scoffed at my extended hand and stood up on her own. I instinctively started muttering apologys to the girl as she brushed down her dress. "Save it." She said, an annoyed and angered tone in her voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be than in the lights of you." She seethed.

"Look I'm sorry-uh,uhm, whats your name?" I questioned so that I could apologize to her properly.

"Its Savannah." She answered a glare still plastered on her face.

"Well I'm sorry, Savannah. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized.

"Obviously."She said, bending down to pick up her laptop.

"Oh, its okay, i got it." I also bent down to get it. Just when I was about to pick it up she spoke with a scary threatening tone in her voice.

"Don't touch it." She hissed. I instantly took my fingers away from the electronic and allowed her to pick it up herself. She then sent one last glare my way and started towards the exit. As she did so her shoulder brushed across my arm. But in that moment, I felt a tingly sensation in the spot where she had pushed past me. I shivered at the feeling. I watched the retreating figure as the door swung open and she left the restuarant. But she hadn't left my mind, that was for sure.

Yeah, this girl was crazy. But I wasn't giving up on her.

Not just yet.

_Now about those napkins..._

*Part 2 coming*

Diamond A. Original


End file.
